Finding A Son
by kianacullen
Summary: When Edward Left Bella he never expected to find out a huge secret 16 years later first FF please be nice and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella its has been one year since my life was changed upside down I didn't expect to like it here in Forks my mom got remarried and I decided to spend my time with my dad so I came to live here with my dad. I was very unhappy then in school I meet Edward he was really gorgeous and at first I didn't think he liked me but soon we fell madly in love and that's when I found out that he was a Vampire.

His whole family was but I didn't care I was in love so everything was good until I almost got killed by a evil Vampire named James which I can't think about Edward saved me of course but he got away so after that things where bad for a while but then we got back on track it was great and I know I shouldn't have thought the worst was going to happen because we where doing really well until my birthday I was having an ok time I don't really all that attention on me and his brother attacked me when I got a paper cut and that's when he left me for my own good as he put it for me to be safe.

And that's where I a m now the whole family left I really missed Alice she was my best friend I can tell her everything I was a lone and very depressed for a while its been a minute since I was happy or for that matter not crying its been 2 Months and I thought the worst was over I was wrong I went to Angela house after school I have been sick for weeks and she just blurted out are you pregnant

And I was scared shitless so the next day I went to her house for moral support got a pregnancy test and took it and waited with her in the room. 15 minutes seemed like forever so I checked it and I dropped to the floor I was pregnant how was I going to tell this to my dad and my mom I was in tears so Angela being the greatest person ever helped me.

We talked all night I called my dad and told him I was staying over I made and appointment for the doctor so the next day we went and I was thinking maybe it's a mistake but the doctor did an ultrasound and there was a baby I could hear a heartbeat I cried I knew then I loved him or she forever I was going to be a mom at 18 I couldn't believe it so I prepared myself I had to tell my dad I went home and cooked is favorite meal and I waited for him to come home so he walked in and I said hey Bella I'm home

How was your day Dad I let him eat first then I said I have to tell you something and I am so sorry I didn't mean to and tears started to flow what is wrong honey dad I am pregnant he was just silent and sat in the chair and I was still crying I am so sorry I didn't mean to I ran to my room and stayed there thinking he was probably going to kick me out or send me back to mom. But after a few hours he knocked on the door and said Jasmine can I come in I said sure dad he said he is very disappointed in me and that he wanted grandchildren but when I was way older and married.

But he was there for me and he loved me and he would help raise the baby I jumped into his arms thanks dad I love you too for the next few months I thought about telling Edward try to find him and tell him but I just didn't to painful and I had to deal with the stares and whispers and my belly growing Angela was a saint she was a true friend I was having a really hard time with all the stares and the whispers about me being pregnant.

And I didn't know what to expect with his dad being a vampire I'm glad Alice had a vision and she and Carlisle came back to forks to help me with the birth my son birth was very painful and dangerous I was in a lot of pain and I lost a lot of blood I died Carlisle had to change me and after 3 days of excoriating pain I was surprised to see Alice holding my son he was very handsome he had me and Edward features and he was inhumanly beautiful.

I didn't know what he was but my son was here and I loved him and I named him Caleb. And I made Alice and Carlisle promise not to say anything Edward made his choice to leave and even though they didn't want to they agreed and the next day they left me alone with my son so know I am a vampire with a beautiful little boy named Caleb that was 16 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb's POV

Mom is yelling for me to come down stairs before I am late for school I am not really looking forward to going to forks high school ever since I can remember I have been different I am half human half Vampire.

My Dad is Edward Cullen my mom loved him a lot but he left so know its really weird having a mom that's looks 18 even though she is not and having to act normal and not show off my power is really hard but I know it makes my mother mad so I try not to do it but its really hard.

We moved around a lot so I think secretly my mom was wishing we would run into my dad and is family but that didn't happen so now we are back in this boring town of forks because my mom missed Charlie my grandfather. I hear her yelling again that is never a good sign so I go downstairs and she kisses me on the forehead and says have a nice day at school.

Yeah like that's going to happen I know how it will end up all these girls lusting after me and the guys hating my guts well at least I will have one friend Chris he was Seth Clearwater son we became best friends and they are letting him come to Forks High School I am so happy about that then I heard the car horn that must be Chris.

Ok so I am going now mom by granddad have a good day he yelled as I was running out the door he had a nice Chrysler Black really nice lets go we are going to be late so I hoped in the car and we speed off to school I just know this is not going to go very well and I with Chris driving like a mad man we where 5 minutes early. So we went to the Front office to get our schedule I said hi I'm Caleb I'm new hear oh you must be chief swans grandson I thought to myself great I will get this all day everyone knows you in a small town like this. So she said hear you go dear have a nice day she handed us our schedule and we only had 2 classes together so I said I will see him at lunch and we went to my first class. I truly hope this is going to be an uneventful day because I don't know I have a bad feeling that my life is going to be turned upside down and I don't like it.

My first Class was Biology which was really boring because I have already done this work before so I listened in on some people thoughts which I know is wrong but I was bored. This girl Mary all she thought about was doing a lot of sexual things to picturing me naked and making me her boyfriend and some of the guys thought I was stuck up a pretty boy which I don't see because I don't have a lot of fashion sense so it is just jealousy I guess then the teacher said something that snapped me out of my thought and I was back to wishing this school day was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

I can't believe it I am finally going to meet my nephew I can't believe how much he looks like Edward he is going to be so mad at me for keeping this secret but he will get over it. I know it took every once in me not to tell him I had to constantly come up with other things to think about then I had to come up with a lie if I did let him see. So far the only person that knows is me and Carlisle I knew she was going to be in trouble with the delivery so we had come up a plan to say we where going on a hunting trip and instead went to see Bella.

I know I should have told Edward he had a son but Bella beg me not to she said he made his choice and left and that it was to hard to deal with right now she will concentrate on her son. So I respected her wishes so did Carlisle so hear we are now in just a few days I will finally see my handsome nephew because I see that we are all going to back to forks high school everyone missed each other and this was a great way to be a family again I can't wait. So I have to try extra hard not to think about this so Edward won't find out because I don't really know how this reunion is going to go but I can imagine it will be very exciting to have the whole family together I missed everyone so much.

After he left Bella we all sort of spilt up me and Jasper went on a little second honeymoon and we ended up settling down in Alaska not a lot of sun so we don't have to stay in a lot and Esme and Carlisle went up north and he is a doctor in an underprivileged hospital and Esme is a home decorator she is very good I hear from them time to time and Rosalie and Emmet I haven't heard from them in a while all I know is that they where in the mountains some where having a lot of fun so we have been divided for a minute and I am really glad we are all getting back together.

And then there is Edward even though he made the choice to leave he has always regretted it and was depressed for a long time Jasper really couldn't take it we all tried t help but it didn't work he missed her a lot and still do and right now he is in Alaska about 3 miles away from me. Teaching at a school we faked some Id's and documents for him to be a teacher as you can imagine all the girls are crazy in love with the teacher and the woman staff is just as bad but for now he seems ok and likes his job. I am trying not to think about it because in 3 minutes Edward will be here and tell us about going back to forks since school is almost out here he really wants to see what happened to Bella and so our journey begins the Cullen family will be reunited.

Then Edward comes in the door and we all decide to go back to forks I call everyone and we get packed and he has already told them about leaving his job which a lot of people where sad to see him go he was a good teacher but no more eye candy. And so we where off to Forks but we had to pick up the rest of the family along the way and it was great to be back together again we finally made it our old house still looked the same just a lot of dust and cob webs and I was glad we are finally home so what know pixie Emmet said half hardly we are all going shopping for school clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

The School day dragged on it was the same thing in every class people staring and wanting to know about the new guy the only good part of the whole day was the English class me and Chris have together. And we really didn't play attention to the lecture in class we talked about the day he said he got stared at a lot and this one guy Mike Newton was really rude to him it took everything in him not to break his face just because he was from La Push.

He thought he was better than me. I was furious I hope I don't run into him Chris is a very nice person and didn't deserve it well as I was calming down the bell rung it was time Gym great I don't like gym it is really hard trying to fit in when you know you are so much better and control yourself from not showing off.

So I told Chris I will see him at lunch and I went into the locker rooms and started to change when I heard someone yell Mike I turned around to see him give a guy a high five and my started seeing red he was bragging about how good a basketball he was and how no one will top him he will be captain this year of the basketball team just then I made it my mission to do what ever it took to get on that team and be captain.

I know my mom won't let me play but I will do it some how. So we all went into the gym and the teacher was really great we played basketball we had to be on teams Mike was picked as captain and so was a guy named Eric I prayed that I would not get put on Mikes team and just like that Eric called my name well not exactly he said new guy sorry I don't know your name he said in a very apologetic tone its ok I'm Caleb nice to meet you so we continued picking people and it was time to play ball.

I put Mike to shame he tried to get past me with a fast dribble but I stole it ran down court and did a easy lay up I shot I hit 6 three pointers and I blocked a shot by Mike I was on my game and I was surprised at how well I could control myself without being to flashy and it worked everyone was screaming and yelling. Telling me how great I was that I have to be on the team and the look on Mike face was priceless he was livid I couldn't wait to tell Chris at lunch I went to the locker room to change and I was pushed into the lockers by someone very hard but it didn't hurt but I acted like it did I yelled what the hell

I turned and it was Mike and another guy named Tyler he pushed me again you think you are going to take my spot on the team think again new kid. I could have did a lot things at this point break his leg break his nose put him in a hospital make him never play basketball let alone walk again but I did the hardest thing ever I just sucked it up.

And said I didn't mean too I love basketball I practice a lot so I am sorry if I was showing off a little and I just walked away. I wanted to punch a wall hit anything at this point I can't believe I had to acted this weak and humble to a guy like Mike but I did and I had to tell Chris at lunch all about this I scan not wait for this day to be over what else could happen.

Alice POV

I am so proud of my nephew I saw him about to really hurt that Mike kid he was not a very nice person he was really a Jerk but at the last moment he decided to take the high road and just leave . Edward would be so proud of him oh I can't think about him Edward will know and It will ruin the surprise so I started singing The Spice Girls If you want to be my lover in my head and I knew this would drive him nuts and he would stop trying to read my mind and in just a few more minutes I will see my nephew for the first time in the flesh after his birth I really need to contain my happiness because it freaking Jasper out. And right on cue here comes my Jasper Hi love he whispered as he kissed me on the forehead why are you so happy today I said because lunch is going to be eventful in a good way so lets not be late.

I was waiting by my locker for Chris to come so we can eat lunch and I can clearly hear someone saying my name and nephew and proud I looked around but there was no one that was weird there is no way I heard that wrong just a little tired from reading minds a lot today and right on cue came Chris lets go he yelled we walked into the Cafeteria and got our lunch and sat at the table at the far end just us 2 and of course some people stared but we were use to it by now.

So did anything eventful happing Chris asked just as I was about to tell him my face dropped in walks 5 Vampires they are pale with golden butterscotch eyes and they look like models and then I hear that voice again there he is he is so handsome and looks just like Edward and that's when I see him sitting next to the dark haired pixie looking girl my dad was back in forks. I was in shock Chris just kept shaking me man what's wrong it is like you seen a ghost.

I just said that's my dad and he turned and looked at the 5 students sitting far away from humans as possible I could hear people say they are freaks some thought they where gorgeous and some just where scared to approach them I can't believe my dad is here and the rest of my family too.

Chris just said what are you going to do are you going to tell him who you are I said I don't know its just weird I thought a thousands times of what I would say if I meet my dad but I was froze and I was have looked like a stalker just staring at them because all of a sudden all there eyes where looking at me . I told Chris lets go I need to leave just then the dark haired pixie looking girl got up and came over to our table and sat down and introduced herself.

Hey can you do me a favor and block this conversation so you know who can't hear I was shocked you know about that sure Caleb just do it so I did and she told me her name was Alice and that I was here aunt and that she was so happy to finally meet me and that I was very handsome and that the whole family will love me.

She just kept talking about how she was there at my birth and how she can see the future and that she knew she would finally meet me here today and did I want to finally meet

my dad and the rest of the family.

I told her its nice to meet her but I can't deal with this right now I need to talk to my mom first she nodded her head and said ok and that she won't say anything until I was ready but if I needed anything to let her know I said sure for the few seconds I knew Alice really liked her and thought I have a cool aunt and just like that I let my shield down and she left back to her table with curious eyes on me they all wanted to know who is this boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards POV

I knew my little evil pixie sister was up to something today she was just to happy and she kept blocking me out of her mind a really good sign she is hiding something she doesn't want me to know I tried to get Jasper to find out what this is about. But he said no he doesn't want to get on her bad side Alice may be small but she is strong and determined so its best not to mess with her or get her mad.

So I would just have to wait which I hated school went along as usually people even envied us or they where scared of us Emmet would kill every guy in here if he knew the thoughts about Rosalie they had and Alice they just thought she was weird but they would still do her I wanted to rip this guy Mike head off for thinking such a thing about my sister it was a boring uneventful day until we got into lunch. There where these two guys sitting at a table and I couldn't believe I couldn't hear there thoughts the other boy was

thinking about how much he wish he was home and then nothing this guy I couldn't hear for a second it reminded of Bella the first day of school and how I couldn't hear her it drove me nuts then all of a sudden he was staring at me with his mouth wide open it was weird. Then Jasper said wow that's weird that kid got fear excitement and joy all in one he is all over the place who is he I asked just then Alice got up and walked over to the boys table and sat down.

Then nothing its like a wall went up they where talking but I could not hear anything and he looked like he wanted to run just get the hell out of hear it was really weird Jasper was on edge because he didn't know If they would hurt Alice and then she got up and came back to the table we all looked at her and the boy was staring again so I looked a her and said what was that Alice she said nothing I will find out soon enough I couldn't take it so I got up and went over to the table and his eyes grew wide like he didn't know what to do.

Caleb POV

What am I going to do Chris I don't know talk to him I can't why not just then he got up and started walking towards our table I said quick think of anything besides this conversation right now he can read your mind he understood so my dad was right there in front of me I can't believe how much I look like him he just said Hi I'm Edward Cullen.

And you are I was just staring and thank god for my best friend I'm Chris and its nice to meet you but we have to go and he pulled me out of my seat and I stared again as we practically ran out of the lunch room he said wow that was close I don't know how long I could have kept that up until I thought that's your dad.

Wow yeah my dad and I looked like a total freak you can always tell him tomorrow yeah I guess but I have to talk to my mother I don't want to think of what is going to happen when she finds out my dad is back and is in the same school as me . Wow I'm glad I don't have your problems so see after school yeah I was thinking with my shield up so just in case he can't hear what is this going to do to my mom and then someone tapped me on the shoulder it was Alice so why did you leave you should have told him. Not now I have a lot to think about and I want to prepare my mom first yeah Bella

I just though that you should know that he never stopped loving your mom and if he knew about you he would have came back thanks Alice so see you later she smiled and just skipped down the hall I felt a little better after talking to Alice her always happy attitude rubbed off on me I would tell dad the truth but not now I need to talk to mom this was going to be interesting to see how my mom reacts.

I was not looking forward to going home at all I just new my mom was going to freak out I know she is still in love with my dad she thinks about him a lot it drives me nuts. But most of the time she is sad because she missed him a whole lot she always told me that they where soul mates and that she hoped I found a love like that one day. So I just knew that before I said anything I had t tell her first so

Chris dropped me off home and said good luck with your mom so I went in the house and did my home work and waited for my mom to come home when she finally came home. She had this smile on her face she was happy she had a surprise for me I knew then I could not tell her I saw my dad it would destroy her or make her very happy but I was not taking that chance with her so I hugged her and said why are you so happy she pulled out a box and said I got you something I opened it really fast and screamed.

Yes it was a cell phone I have been begging my mom to get me one for months but she couldn't afford it but she had gotten more hours and she brought for me as a surprise for my first day back in school. I was speechless there was no way I could do this to her I was going to keep it a secret as long as possible maybe Edward would figure it out I do look like him a little so I will keep my mouth shut and if he doesn't figure it out or Alice does not tell him then maybe I will but for now he will not know I am his son boy tomorrow is going to be tough trying to keep him out of my head.


	6. Chapter 6

As we where driving to school I could see this is not going to go very well I could see Bella was going to come here to surprise Caleb after school and she will see us and lets just say it is not good. It is taking a lot to keep Edward out of my mind and I could tell he hates it but he can't know not yet about Caleb I really need to talk to him so he could put his shield up and I can tell him he needs to stop Bella from coming here after school.

As we made it in the school parking lot I could see Caleb and his friend Chris standing by his car so I jumped out and kissed Jasper on the lips and said I will see you guys in a minute and before Edward could say anything No don't follow me Edward and I was off walking toward them as soon as he saw me he put up his shield I gave him a hug he smiled and said hi Alice we have a problem Caleb after school your mom is going to be here and that can't happen she will see us and that can't happen.

What am I going to do what if I can't get a hold of her in time lets hope you do because

so far my vision is the same she will be here after school Chris said well you could warn your mom tell her about Edward leave school for a little while or you could just tell your dad the truth and tell them to leave before she gets here.

I don't want to do any of those but I have to decide on one very soon Alice hugged me again and said good luck and that she really needs to get back to the others and to keep my shield up because Edward will try to figure out who you are oh and he will be waiting for you at your locker so try to come up with a very good excuse to why you stare at us and why I talk to you.

Could this day get any more complicated and sure enough I was walking to my locker he was not there I was glad but that was short lived as soon as I closed my locker he was behind me I immediately put up my shield and turned around and all I could do was just stare at him like before it amazed me how much I looked like him bronzed colored hair always a little messy pale white color the only difference I have my mom eyes

and for a moment it looked as if he was really finally taking a good look at me that was not good so I just blurted out what do you want I have to get to class he came out of whatever daze he was in and said I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering why do you stare at us and always talking to my sister Alice I really want to know so I decided to just ask you directly.

I mind told me to just blurt out you're my dad and my mom is going to be here just leave us alone but I just said the first thing that popped into my head No I would rather not tell you so I have to get to class bye and started to walk away but he was behind me why not he asked do I or my family know you or something because you are very different that took me off guard and for a moment I let my shield down and I could see he was thinking about mom how my scent reminded him of her and it was all loving and caring and he thought of the first day the meet. He was really thinking about finding mom I made the biggest mistake ever I put back up my shield and yelled don't you come near Bella again don't think about her and don't try to find her you did enough so back off and leave me alone and he had very surprised and confused look on his face and I just ran to my next class.

I was about 3 minutes late and got yelled at by the teacher and went and sat down then my phone started vibrating it was a text from Alice

_Hey Caleb good and bad news after class call your mom and tell her don't come you will get her and that crisis is adverted for now the bad news you should not have mentioned Bella to Edward he is going to confront you after school and you are going to tell him the truth so good luck finally you and your dad will be reunited_

Oh crap now I have no choice but to tell him but I will not tell mom yet all during class all I could think about was what am I going to say should I just show him or just tell him I will tell him he is my dad and that's it the bell finally rung so I did what Alice said I called mom and told her I was going to do something with Chris after school she sounded a little disappointed and said she was going to surprise me after school but it can wait and thanked me for calling I told her I loved her she said me too son and I hung up ok that was easy now the hard part.

I told Chris what I was going to do he was happy and said about time I wanted to be there but I told him no I should do this alone I really dreaded lunch because I would see them and sure enough at lunch they all where there and all of them was looking at me this might be a bad idea but I put up my shield and walked over to table and said Alice can I talk to you for a moment she gladly got up and walked to the table where Chris was waiting

with all eyes on us it I was very uncomfortable with all this attention we sat down and she just smiled and said it will go very well it's not that bad and after come over and meet the rest of your family I know they are all dying to meet you and telling them you are a member of this family will be great and she hugged me and got up and left and said remember after school tell him.

Easy for her to say I quickly left the lunch room when the bell rung and made it to calls I was not looking forward to after school what I had to do and finally the last bell school is out I took a deep breath and said its now or never I am going to tell him I am his son.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly went outside walking to my car and as I was walking I saw Alice she gave me a smile and a wave and they left except Edward who was standing by my car I see is want to know how I know Bella and that he was thinking about her ok here we go.

I blocked my mind from him and said Edward I know you want answers to how I know Bella and stuff but I don't want to tell you and I don't have to so can you just leave me alone I'm sorry I can't do that and you will tell me how you know my Bella that made me mad Your Bella I yelled please you left her broken so leave her and me alone ok I was getting my keys and about to open my car door when I felt someone hands grab my arm

I just want to know if she is ok it isn't one day I haven't regretted my decision to leave her and if you are her friend please tell me where she is or if she is ok I could tell deep down he still loved mom and she did too but now was not the time so I took a breath Bella is doing fine right now and I want to keep it that way so stay away from her does she still live around here.

Yes and Charlie does too he had a smile on his face when I said that the same crooked smile I do now I know why mom looks so sad sometimes when I smile It reminds her of Dad so what is that it can I go now and let go of my arm please he let go and I hoped that was the end of it but he said there is something else.

You are not human so what are you I turned and looked him in the face I am half vampire half human if you want to know there was a surprised look across his face that's not possible well it is I am living proof I can eat food or blood but I prefer blood it makes me much stronger than eating food best of both worlds I guess I have. SO was that why you where staring at me and talking to Alice because you know we are Vampires no that's not it I was staring at you because I was going to say you're my dad but I chickened out and said because I could not believe you would come back here of all places after what you did to Bella

and a very sad tortured look on his face made he feel a little bad but I needed to protect mom until she was strong enough to handle this I see he said you are very protective of her are you a friend a relative how do you know so much about me and her it was now or never.

I said because she is my mother you Jerk and you totally destroyed her when you left and you will not do it again he had a look I never seen before surprised confusion and then it clicked but your half vampire how could she be your mother I said because when you left her she found out she was pregnant that's why I was staring you are my Dad I'm yours and Bella Swan son nice to finally meet you.

It was dead silence for a while it was like he was in another world so I said did you hear me I am your son he snapped out of it yes I heard you but how is that possible humans never survive a birth like that I was not going into all the details yet but I said I know she had help but it still wasn't enough Bella is a Vampire now I bite her when I was born and well she is forever 18 years old and that's why I smell like her she is my mom and that's when he looked you have a gift yes I do and mom does as well He said could he see her he really wanted to see her I said No look I am telling you this because I always wanted to know my dad she says I look more like you and I can't be mad because she never told you about me he looked at me you knew yeah since I was 1 I knew I was different it was very hard growing up and finally she told me about you and showed me a picture of you and I was totally freaking out

when I saw you at lunch that's why you where staring at us Edward said yeah and of course that was what Alice was keeping from me she knew didn't she yes but don't be mad at her I told her not to say anything Why you are family I know but I didn't know you I just heard stories a picture but Alice is awesome just how mom described her he had a half smile on his face and did Edward did something that I never expected

I can see I have a lot to make up for and we have a lot to discuss so I want to make a good relationship with you first and then we can talk about your mom that sounds good I told him and he said did I want to meet the rest of the family they will all be very excited to meet you I said yes and we got into in my car and he said I am very glad that I have a son and that you are my son and I am very sad I was not there for you and your mom I said I know you would have if you knew but you made your choice to leave so lets just stick with the here and now sounds good

lets go meet the rest of your family which I am sure Alice has already told them all about this and we both laughed she is one of a kind Alice is I said and Edward said yeah she is great and the others will love you just like Alice does. How well she let it slip a couple of time not that you are my son but I would see images of you in her mind and she would quickly shut me out and I never knew why but know I do she knew all along I said yeah and the story of my birth is another story I will tell everyone when we get there.


	8. Chapter 8

On the ride to the Cullen house I was a little nervous I have seen my aunts and uncles but I only meet Alice and I will be meeting my grand parents my mom always had such great things to say about them even though she was sad to talk about them. Edward must of saw my face expression and said don't be nervous they will love you I know Esme will be over the moon to have a grandson so I calmed down a little bit and followed the directions he was giving me and I turned down a long road in the woods and saw the most beautiful house I have ever seen thinking how life could have been if he have not left mom even though it was a stupid reason he never came back and made his choice to leave and I could have been living in a house like this with a family.

I pulled in the drive way and got out the car Edward could she how my body and face expression changed so Edward said Caleb what wrong nothing I said I don't want to ruin this little reunion so lets drop it Edward said ok I will drop it for now so we walked in the house and all of them where waiting on us Alice came up first she hugged me and said finally you are home with your family I just smiled and she said I didn't tell them who you are only that you are half vampire and half human I think its best if you tell them.

Oh great I said everyone was staring at me and waiting for me to say something so I just said hi I 'm Caleb and if you have any questions I will answer them so Carlisle asked a question first he said Alice said you are half vampire half human how is that possible he said I really don't know all I know is my father was a vampire and my mom was human when she was pregnant with me and I was hoping I would have to tell them right away I was Edwards son I wanted to get to know them first but Jasper sensing my nervousness I felt a calm over me and be defensive I blocked it and he just stared at me how did you do that Jasper said I just smiled and said one of my gifts and the next question threw me Rosalie looked at me and said why do you smell like Bella.

I was thinking lie say she is a friend or I know her but I couldn't might as well get this over with well I said I smell like her because she is my mother. Everyone eyes where fixed on me what did you say Emmett loud voice boomed through the house I said Bella is my mom and Edward is my dad its nice to finally meet all of you my mom talks about you a lot I was engulfed in a great big hug by Esme I so glad to meet you she said I'm your grand mother I hugged her backs thanks I said and everyone started asking a million questions at once my head was beginning to hurt so I said one at a time I will answer your questions. Jasper and Emmett said now that I see you up close you do look like Edward and Bella I thought I was going crazy when I smelt your scent it reminded me so much of her Jasper had this very somber look on his face he said Caleb.

I am so sorry if I hadn't tried to attack your mom I said there is no need she never blamed you she loved all of you still does then the hard part came Alice said when can we see Bella I really wanted to avoid this I said I don't know see my mom is a vampire now I bit her when I was born and she has a incredible gift but its hard to control and I am afraid of what will happen if she sees you all especially Edward and I know it will kill her if she accidentally hurts one of you. Wow she is that powerful Carlisle said I said yes I could see all the hurt in there faces so I said I will talk to her to see what she thinks about meeting you she has a day off tomorrow so I will ask her tonight. Then they asked me all about my life and my powers I said I have a few but I only told them about my shield and I can read minds. I was having a great time talking with everyone my grand parents are really great then I noticed the time I went outside and pulled out my cell phone and called mom I picked up after 2 rings Hi Mom she screamed at me .

Caleb where are you I said sorry mom I didn't mean to worry you I didn't know what to say tell the truth or lie I couldn't tell her on the phone so I said mom I'm at some friends house and I will be home soon I will tell you about them when I get home she said ok and to be safe and I hung up Edward was behind me that was Bella wasn't it I said yeah and walked in the house and said I had to go and promised I would come back and I gave everybody a hugged and said my good byes and left driving home I was wondering what I was going to say to my mom and how she would react .

I got home and sure enough she was waiting for me I said hi and she asked did I have fun I said yes and I sat down mom I need to tell you something about where I was ok she said I told her I didn't mean to keep it from here I just didn't know how you react to what I am going to tell you react to what Caleb I said I was the Cullen house I meet dad and the whole family they go to school mom was ok I was really surprised but I knew this could just be a front so how was it I told her how I meet Alice first she laughed and said that is so Alice and I said eventually I told Dad and that I saw all of them and that they are great and all accepted me and where happy to hear about me and you and I told her they wanted to see her tomorrow that's when she started to get a little upset I quickly told her if it was to much Edward want be there it will just be the rest of them.

she calmed down are you sure she said I said yes I promise I will make sure Edward is not there and you can have a good time seeing everyone I know Alice is really dying to see you so she agreed that she would go only if Edward was not there she was not ready for that yet so I said ok and I went to bed tomorrow I will tell them I know he will be upset but I need to keep him away and I will for mom sake.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and I checked on mom to see if she was ok and she seemed really happy I was glad I asked her if she was ok with this and she said yeah she really missed Alice and Japer Emmett everyone she said and I kissed her for head and said I will protect you I promise he won't be there she said ok and I left for school.

When I arrived at school the whole Cullen clan was waiting for me I walked over to them and said hi and Alice was jumping up and down so what did she say I told Alice like you don't already know she just yelled I knew but I had to tell dad he can't come she had a little sad face and said I know. SO I told everyone my mom will be seeing them tonight Edward had a huge smile on his face I could read his mind " _I am finally going to see my beautiful Bella and make this right"_

Sorry Dad I said but you won't be there he looked so hurt mom said she would only come if you where not there she said she is not ready to see you yet but the rest of you she missed a lot and wants to see I could tell he was really upset but I had to protect mom and he didn't say anything just looked hurt so I said I need to get to class Alice asked will I sit with them at lunch I said yeah so I went to class and there was.

Chris so what happened he said I told him how he knows and I how I meet the rest of my family last night he was so happy for me and I told him if it was ok if I sat with them and that I wanted him to come to he said sure so the school day was uneventful it was finally lunch time and I sat with my family and introduced Chris to everyone and told him to mind his thoughts so everyone got along well the remembered Seth and asked how he was doing he said great he is doing good with his business and always talked about Edward he really missed you his best friend weird I thought a vampire and a wolf but dad always said you where a great guy.

Edward just smiled and said he would have to see Seth soon so we continued talking until the bell rung I went to class and it was boring I knew this stuff then the school day ended and I went outside and called mom and told her to be at the house in an hour I gave her directions and hung up then I saw my aunts and uncles and I told them she will be there an hour Alice said well lets go I said I will be there I had to talk to dad I went to his car where he was standing and said look I know this is hard but stay away mom is not ready and I promised you won't be there and if you hurt her I will make you pay father or not so listen don't come home.

Someone will call you when it is ok to come but I swear if you come and something happens to my mom I will hurt you Dad gave me this glare and said I am your father don't talk to me like that I just smiled and said listen I am not trying to be rude but I don't care don't hurt my mom I see your mind you really thinking about coming anyway and I am telling you don't when she is ready she will see you and I walked off and drove to get mom I arrived at the Cullen house and called her and she said she will be here in 5 minutes so I told everyone and they where all excited and then I heard her car and she walked to the door and Alice opened it and gave her a big hug and said I missed you a lot mom said me too and it was great she was smiling she really missed everyone and they all got to talking saying how wonderful I am and how they are glad to have her back again and me too it was good Emmett was cracking jokes Rosalie and Alice was trying to get my mom to go on a shopping date.

It was great and as the girls where talking me Jasper and Emmett where playing Rock Band it was really fun I was having a great time so was mom and then Alice got a vision it must have been a big one because she was out of it for a minute and Jasper was by her side she finally spoke and said Caleb get Bella out of here Edward is coming and it won't be pretty if your mom sees him so leave I told mom we have to go and she said why I told her because my stupid Dad is an idiot and he is coming so lets go and I was dragging her to the door but it was to late I opened the door and there was Edward .

I was going to kill him I promised mom he would not be here and I failed but what happened next I did not expect all the angry built up in me he was about to say something then I said I asked for one thing to stay away you did for what 16 years and you could do for a few hours your are really selfish and I turned and looked at mom she was not looking to good and I did something I never thought possible I told Alice to take mom upstairs and Edward was going to move to talk to mom and I pushed him hard I told you not to come and hurt mom or you would pay and I meant what I said. Oh you are going to pay big time all the angry for leaving and me being without a Dad and moms pain I buried came out and I was going to make him pay even if he was my father.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next thing I know is I used the full power of my shield and sent him flying threw the door and I went outside and before he could get up I flung him in the air and he hit the ground hard and then Emmett and Jasper was trying to stop me but I was to mad and I broke free I didn't mean too but I flew them in the air too and they hit the ground hard. I went up to my dad and was standing over him I told you what would happen if you showed up and I punched him with all my might and kicked and he flew into a tree you are a selfish bastered I told you not to hurt my mother and you are going to pay.**

**Alice POV**

**Bella still was not looking to good she was just staring into space and then I got another vision Caleb was going to do something he is really going to regret and I can't let that happen. So I hit Bella and said snap out of it your son needs you Caleb needs you as soon as I said that Bella was running full speed downstairs when I got down stairs I could see Jasper was on the ground so was Emmett and Caleb over Edward this was not good I told Bella to do something and what she did was so beyond words she has an incredible power.**

**I was getting really angry and I could feel it I really wanted to use the power that would really hurt him but I could not control it I was going to loose control and probably hurt someone but I was to far gone. I could feel me about to do it but all of a sudden I was frozen I couldn't move and something was holding me back then my mom came up and said Caleb that's enough stop it . And she let me go my mom never used her power on me and it was painful when I was free it was like my whole body being squeezed constricted and I was hurting really bad she told me sorry but I was about to do something really stupid and this was the only way to stop me.**

**I got up and saw everyone staring at my mom and me and I didn't say anything except Mom can we go and she said yes in one minute and she walked toward my dad and helped him up and said Edward are you ok and he said yes. I will be she said good and used a power I never seen before fire shot out of her hands and she sent Edward flying through 3 trees and she turned and told everyone sorry about this but we have to go and I will only come back if he she pointed to where my dad was is not here he can come when I am gone. As for Caleb he can come anytime he wants its up to him it was nice to see you all and she told Alice and Rosalie that she would call and they would go shopping And she hugged Esme and Carlisle and said sorry about the house they said don't worry come back soon and she hugged Jasper and Emmett and we left and went home.**

**At home mom was better I think hitting dad made her feel a little better letting out some emotions was good then she looked at me thanks you she said for what mom I asked she said for defending her I know you told him to stay away and he didn't listen. But next time don't hurt your father this is between me and him I want you to have a relationship with him I can take care of myself then it hit me I would have to see him in school mom I asked do you think he would still like me after what I did I mean I just hit me OMG I just hit my father my mom hugged me and said Yes he will love you no matter what because he is your father just like I love you no matter what and then I kissed her cheek and went to bed wondering what would happen tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

** The next morning I woke up and was dreading going to school I would have to apologize to Jasper Emmett and my Dad this was not going to be a good day but I was happy because my Mom seemed happier than I seen her in years I guess last night really did help. SO I asked mom did hitting dad help a little you seem very joyful and not sad she said yes I feel great I said I know what you mean I was wrong mom I know but it did feel a little better he hurt you very bad and I guess I was hurt to by not having him around. She said I know but I still don't want to see him so tell him that without hurting him no threats just tell him I said it would be in his best interest to stay away from me for now. I said ok and went and outside to my car and drove to school and as usual my family was waiting for me Alice was the first one to come up to me she wasn't mad or angry. I said Alice aren't you mad about what I did she just hugged me and No how is Bella I said she is doing much better Alice smiled and said I will call her later we have a lot of shopping to do.**

**So I went over and said Hi and then I apologized to Jasper and Emmett and told them I was very sorry I didn't mean to do that to them I was just very angry and I am deeply sorry they looked at me and said it was ok they forgave me and told me I had an awesome power and that they would never get me that mad. I laughed and the bell rung they started to walk and I finally looked at me dad he was in so much pain I could see it in his eyes he really loved mom and last night could not have been easy on him I walked up to him and he looked me in the eyes and I did something I haven't done in years I cried I told him I was deeply sorry and that I was angry and that was no excuse I hit my father and I am so sorry I said between sobs and I understand if you hate me I am sorry. He just hugged and kissed the top of my head and said its ok son I could never hate you I love you and I had it coming I promised I would stay away and I didn't so I am sorry too. But don't ever do that again I stopped crying a little and said I won't then I could see he still was sad dad why are you so sad he said because I lost your mother you may not believe but I love your mother and last night I could tell she will never forgive for the single most horrible decision in my life.**

**I asked him what was he talking about he said that night I left your mom everything I said was a lie I knew if I didn't tell her I didn't love her she would never move on I wanted her be have a happy safe human life but I was wrong I thought I was no good for her always putting her in danger but I was wrong . I was shocked this changed a lot of things I might have my family after all and mom would be very happy to have dad back I know deep down she still loves him just then I knew what I had to do to get my family back together. Dad I would not be so sure about that she is mad now but I know she still loves you but last night he said trust me dad if she didn't it would have been a lot worse for you last night she loves you but she is angry because she truly believed you didn't want or love her but I have a plan to get you two back together. **

**School was great I was happy they forgave me and at lunch I told them how I was going to get mom and dad back together I told Alice to call mom and go shopping. Make sure she has something nice to wear and I told dad that when I call him to show up at the meadow she talks about all the time and I would do the rest and all he had to do was tell her the truth. This had to work we could be a happy family but I really hoped mom meant what she said that she was feeling better maybe she is not angry anymore and that would help a lot well tomorrow we will see.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Know it has been three years since I last updated but a lot of things happened and I basically got writers block I don't know if I will continue this story or not please leaves a comment and let me know if I should continue or what should happen next.**


End file.
